Hasume Rokoshi
by 23RedPanda23
Summary: my character in the naruto world


Hasume Rokoshi

I was born in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. When I was growing up my parents noticed something weird about me. I did more things than a normal child like I could talk when I was 3. Then I became independent in myself and I felt as if I were 13. I went to school at the age of 3 and instead of regular classes I had private lessons with Iruka sensei.

Then I graduated from ninja academy. A week later I passed the chunin exams. The Third Hokage became my new sensei his name was Sarutobi. He told me to meet him on Wednesday the day was Tuesday he was waiting for me to catch on and I finally did a minute later. We had a laugh and I told him I would bring him my mom's special ramen.

We both said ok and I ran home to tell my parents the good news. I got home and I told them as soon as I got in the door. I was so happy I screamed it was great. I said that I have a new sensei, Sarutobi sensei they asked, the Hokage? I said yes they were so stunned they just said, wow.

Then I told them I needed to make some of mom's special ramen. Mom said ok then I said that I wanted to make it. They said we were out of ingredients mom was getting ready then I said I would get what

We needed. They only said yes because I was four years old, I had barely turned four three days before. I went to the market I had everything and then I saw the cutest boy his name was Sasuke Uchiha. I fell in love with him I almost dropped the food but I automatically came back to reality.

I went up to him and asked him if he wanted to be my friend. He said, "I have to know your name first." I said, "Oh, right my name is Hasume Rokoshi." Then he said, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and of course I'll be your friend." I said, "Great, it was nice to meet you I have to go or I'll be late maybe I can come over sometime." "I'll see you later Sasuke, bye!" I said.

I ran home excited and saying to myself that he was so cute. I kept saying things about him in my head. I even said stuff about him when I was cooking. I was so happy my parents noticed and asked what I was so happy about. I told them I had finally met Sasuke Uchiha. They were impressed that I had become friends with him.

Then I brought up a question, I got the courage to ask them if I could go to his house sometime. They paused and I turned around I asked what was wrong they said I might not be able to go. My mom turned to me and said I might expose myself to them by accident. I turned around and said, oh. I was so disappointed I was ready to cry. They finally turned me around hugged me and told me that I was able to control myself so I was able to go.

I was so happy I gave them all kinds of kisses and hugs. I was so happy that I almost destroyed the house and the ramen. The next day I woke up early so early not even my parents were awake. So I tried to sleep but I couldn't sleep so I cleaned the entire house and it looked so shiny you could see yourself. I finally fell asleep when my parents got into the kitchen.

I left that day after lunch I ran as if my life depended on it. It was sort of funny thought. I got there and I knocked on the door. Sasuke's mom opened the door I greeted her and asked if Sasuke could play she said yes. I came in and took off my shoes, like I'm supposed to.

I sat down but I just couldn't wait to see him. Then he came into the room. I just stared but again I came back to reality. He asked if I wanted to play or meet his brother Itachi. I told him I would love to meet his brother so we did.

When we went into his room he told us to get out. Then he stared at me and then said to come outside with him. I felt like he looked right though me so I said nothing. We went outside and he asked me to fight him. Sasuke and I were stunned and I wondered if he had found out my secret.

I said no then I started to walk forward. I was being pulled as if I couldn't back down from the challenge. I couldn't back down I had to fight. I was wondering what was going on. Then I said "Do you really want to fight me," then I knew.

He said "Of course I was the one who asked." he smiled evilly. Sasuke just stood there stunned, I thought he would cry out for us to stop. Then in an instance Itachi was on the floor. "Ohh...No! I...I have to go. I'm so sorry." I yelled as I ran away. I ran all the way home crying, I was so ashamed of myself, but mother and father would be even madder.

I was so scared, that when I got into the house I ran to my room. Then mother came in, "Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked nicely. I said that if I told her she would be ashamed of me. She said that she could never be ashamed of me. I told her what happened, then she got a worried look on her face.

I begged her not to tell father, but she said that she had to. I was going to cry then I saw no point to, I knew they would still love me. I would still love them. I came into the kitchen looking at the floor. mother and father were talking I wasn't sure what about.

Father looked at me, "Why did you do it?" he asked. I told him that I felt I was being pulled. He asked, "By what?" I told him I wasn't sure. He looked ashamed in me. Then he smiled and said we better go apologize, I smiled back and said or course.

All three of us went to Sasuke's house and brought a special bowl of mom's ramen. I asked if Itachi was okay. They looked puzzled, and then I thought maybe Itachi didn't tell them. Sasuke's mother invited us in, I saw Itachi sitting there as if nothing happened, but Sasuke looked worried. I said that I was sorry for running earlier, I tried to smile, but I was too worried.

All of the sudden mother began to talk. I was going to say something then I thought not to. I was still a little scared to say anything. I sat there until Sasuke asked if I wanted to play, I smiled and said of course. I had forgotten that I was in love with him, it came back as he said that.

A couple minutes later as we were playing Sasuke told me something. "Hasume why did you do that?" said Sasuke. "Sasuke I didn't mean…I'm so sorry," I told him. (Hugs Hasume) "It's okay. I know you didn't mean It." said Sasuke. Hasume, "But Sasuke I thought." "You thought wrong." Said Sasuke.

(Door Opens) "Hasume, it's time to go." Said my mother.(Hasume starts to cry, Runs out of the house.)

"Hasume!" said Sasuke and my parents. "What have I done? I can't do this anymore; I can't keep my secret anymore I have to tell Sasuke and his parents." I told myself as I ran home. I ran inside crying, soon after my parents came in.

Mother and father came in to talk to me. "Hasume are you ok?" My mother asked. I told her, "Mother I…I want to tell Sasuke my secret. I can't keep it away from him anymore. I love him I don't like to lie." "I know how you feel. Both of us do, some things are supposed to be secret though." My father said. "We keep things from you that you shouldn't know." My father said as he looked down.

"What do you hide from me?" I asked them. "Things please don't ask." They told me. "Okay I won't bring it up again, I promise." I reassured them. That night I couldn't sleep, I stayed up all night. The next morning I had a meeting with Sarutobi sensei. I fell asleep while he was talking so he woke me up.

"Huh, sorry sensei I didn't sleep last night." I told him. "Tell me why." He told me. "Well, I…..I want to tell Sasuke my secret. I ….I can't keep it from him anymore." I confessed to Sarutobi sensei. "Hm, this really tough, huh?" He asked me. I told him, "Yes, I like him. That makes it worse."

"Well, what are you waiting for go tell him." He told me. "What, but I can't do that mother and father would get mad." I told him. "I'll tell them what you have decided." He told me. I said ok and ran to tell him. I was so excited I almost ran into someone. As I got to the door I stopped.

I froze just at the moment I was going to knock at the door. I stood there for about three minutes. Then I finally got the courage to knock on the door. Sasuke's mother opened the door I asked if I could come in. "Yes, of course come on in." Sasuke's mother said with a smile.

I took off my shoes at the door like I was taught to. I looked into the kitchen and I saw Sasuke sitting there with his dad. "Hasume!?" Sasuke yelled as I walked in.( We both smile – secretly so did Sasuke's father.) "Sasuke it's nice to see that smile on your face." I said as I smiled at him.

(Sasuke runs up to hug me) "So how are you Hasume? You gave us quiet a scare yesterday." His mother asked. "I'm quite alright but I have something to tell all of you. It's my biggest secret." I told them. "Why would you want...?" "Because I can't keep it a secret anymore it's just too hard to keep this secret from all of you. I rudely interrupted. "I'm sorry but will you just listen to me?" "Yes, of course." His mother said.

"Thank you I really appreciate it. I have never told anyone this before. Well because I'm not allowed to my parents say that it's better to keep certain things secret. I agree but I can't anymore. So I want to tell you that I am who is known as the unbeatable ninja." I began to tell them.

(There was a knock at the door) "I'll get it." Sasuke's mother said. L-l-lord Hokage!? What are you doing here?" "I'm here on behave of my student Hasume Rokoshi." Sarutobi sensei told her. "Student?!" she asked "Yes, of course she is the best ninja since the Legendary Sannin." He explained.

"Look who's here honey." "Ah, yes Mr. Uchiha it's a pleasure to see you." Said the Third Hokage. "Sarutobi sensei!" I was beginning to tell them now, sensei." I told him smiling. "Maybe I should take over from here." He told me. "Oh, okay." I said.

"Hasume is the best ninja ever; yes we have had a great deal of spectacular ninja. This girl takes place at the top she is the best she hasn't done anything too horrible to where it might come to her death. Even thought she is a person she cannot die she cannot be beaten, battles against anyone she can finish in a flash." He said. "But the other day she was missing the target when we were practicing." Sasuke said. "I was only pretending to be horrible so that you wouldn't expect anything." I told him.

"Alright if she's as good as you say then she'll have no problem fighting my son Itachi, am I not correct? He asked. "I'll do it. But one moment please? I asked him.(I reach into my bag and pull out my head band, and put it around my waist.) "I'm ready." I said proudly. "Itachi, Sasuke's friend here wants to fight you. And we want you to fight her as well." His dad said.

When we got outside I was nervous but I did well not to show it. "Go!" yelled Mr. Uchiha. MONGEKYO SHARINGAN! Kagebusin no jutsu!

MONGETZU SHARINGAN! "I'm sorry Itachi." I told him in he mongetzu realm. "Huff huff huff. Sorry Itachi but this isn't over just yet." I said

"I'll end this now!" I declared. KATON GEKAKYUU NO JUTSU! FFFFFF. (Itachi leaps and comes toward me) HYUGA STYLE TECHINIC! "How is she able to use that technique?" exclaimed Mr. Uchiha. "Ah, yes that is because she carries the abilities of each clan that were alive when she was born." The Third Hokage told them.

"That can't be possible." Said Mr. Uchiha. "So how did I do, Sarutobi sensei?" I said as I walked toward him. "You did great. But you should really ask Mr. Uchiha." He said as he smiled. "Oh, I should. How did I do ?" I said as I leaned in.

"You must make your parents proud." He said as he rubbed my head and smiled. (Hasume Smiles) "Thank you Mr. Uchiha." I said as I smiled. "You do have great abilities." He said as we walked inside. (Later that day) "Thanks again, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha." I said as I got ready to go. "No, it's alright It's always a pleasure to have you over." Said Mrs. Uchiha.

"Bye, Sasuke." I said as I walked out the door. (By now it's super late about 8:30) "I have to be forgetting something." I thought as I ran home. (Slide) "Mom dad, I'm home!" I called out. "Where have you been!?" My mom yelled at me.

"Mom? W-what's wrong?" I reluctantly asked.(gulp) "What were you thinking!?" She yelled louder. "Mom, I'm…I'm so sorry. I just couldn't keep it a secret. I told you before I've fallen in love with him!" I yelled for the first time. "You what? What did you just say young lady? Do you think that it's any excuse to reveal something so big!?" My dad yelled.

"I'm…I'm sorry I couldn't be the person you wanted me to be." I said as I ran out the door. "What? No that's not what I meant." My father said. I ran and ran until I got to the forest. I climbed a tree and began to cry. (My mother and father go looking for me and this is what happens.)

"There's a great chance she went to the Uchiha's house." My father said. "Yes, if not she'll be bound to show up there sooner or later." My mother said. "I'm going to see Sasuke hopefully I can stay there for the night." I said to myself as I climbed out of the tree. Knock! Knock! Knock! "Hold on I'll be right there." Said Mrs. Uchiha.

"I'm so sorry to bother you so late but, have you seen Hasume?" My mother cried. "No, I'm sorry I haven't seen her since she left. Why did something happen?" Mrs. Uchiha asked. "She's run off. It's all our fault. We yelled at her for telling all of you her secret." She explained looking down.

"I'm sure she'll show up. Let's all go look for her; she couldn't have gotten too far. I'll wake Sasuke and we'll leave." Mrs. Uchiha said. "No. There's no need she'll come here I know it." My mother said. "No she means a lot to us as well and I'm sure we'll find her before she comes here. Please come in." Mrs. Uchiha explained

"What's going on? Why are you here?" Mr. Uchiha asked. "Hasume has run off." My mom explained. "What? Why would she do such a thing?" Mr. Uchiha asked. (In Sasuke's room) "Sasuke, Sasuke? Sasuke wake up." "Mnn" "Come on we have to go help look for Hasume." His mother said. "What? What do you mean help look for her? Has she been taken? Mom, what's going to happen?" Sasuke asked all at once.

"No, she's run off. We're scared something might happen to her so get dressed, then go wake your brother." His mother told him. (In Itachi's room) "Brother, big brother wake up. Please, wake up." Sasuke said as he shook Itachi. "What? What do you want Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Come on big brother we have to go help look for Hasume." Sasuke told him. "What for?" Itachi asked. "She's run away and we're really worried about her." Sasuke said urgently. "I'll be right out." Itachi said. 'Good. Hurry, please." Sasuke said as he rushed out Itachi's door.

"They're coming to look for me? But why the huge fuss over me?" I thought to myself as I watched them get ready. "Alright let's go." Mrs. Uchiha said.

"I'll take Sasuke to look in the forest." Itachi said. "Thank you Itachi. You did what I asked." I thought to myself.

"Ah!" Sasuke screamed. "Sasuke? Sasuke?" I tried to get Sasuke to listen. "Huh? Hasume? Hasume!" Sasuke says as he hugs me in excitement. "Sasuke did you wonder why Itachi took you and only you with him to the forest? It's because I asked him too because I wanted to tell you something when we were alone. Sasuke, I…I…I like you, Sasuke." I confessed.

"Huh? Really? Because I sorta well like you too. And my mother gave me something to give to the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And I want to give it to you, but we have to keep this a secret for now." Sasuke said. "Sasuke, I…I…I don't know what to say." I managed to get out.

"Just say that you accept and that you want to spend the rest of your life with me because I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Sasuke said. "Sasuke I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. So I accept." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. (Sasuke blushes and puts the necklace around my neck.) "Let's get going. Itachi!" I cried

"Why would Itachi help you?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know I think somehow he was happy to help." I told him. (Slide) "Well?" Sasuke's mother said. "We were successful." Said Itachi. "Hasume, are you alright?" Hasume's father said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. It's just, what will they say?" I said as I looked down. "Come on." He said as he grabbed my hand and took me into the kitchen. "Hasume are you ok? Baby are you hurt?" My mom asked as she hugged me. I started to cry, "Mom? I'm…I'm so sorry. I…I didn't know what to do." "It's ok. Were just happy you're safe." My parents said as they hugged me.

12 months later

"Well we have someone's birthday coming up. So what would you like this year Hasume." My mother asked as she washed the dishes. "Well, Nothing really. I just want to spend sometime with my friends and family." I said. "Maybe we could have a small party." My mother suggested.

"Yeah. I guess that could work. It's a good thing that my birthday is on the weekend. Right, dad?" I asked. "Yes, I guess that is a good thing." My father agreed. "Can I invite Sasuke and his parents oh and of course his brother?" I asked.

"I guess you could." My dad said. (Slide) "I'll be back later mom and dad. Bye." I said as I ran out the door. "She just can't wait to see them." My father said. "I guess she really does. Doesn't she?" My mother asked my father. "What do you mean "she really does" honey?" my father asked.

"Oh it's nothing." My mother replied. "I can't wait. This birthday is going to be so special." I said to myself as I ran to the Uchiha's household. Knock. Knock. "Can I come in? I asked.

"Sure you can." Sasuke's mother said as she smiled. (Went into the Kitchen were I found Sasuke, Mr. Uchiha, and Itachi sitting at the Table.) "Hi, everyone." I said as I sat down. "Hi, Hasume." Sasuke said. "I have great news." I said anxiously.

"What is it Hasume?" Sasuke asked. "I came to invite you to a party at my house on Saturday." I told them. "I'm sorry but we can't go Hasume." Sasuke said. "What? Why?" I asked disappointed. "My birthday is on Saturday." Sasuke said.

"What really you too." I said surprised. "What do you mean "You too"." Sasuke asked. "My birthday is on Saturday too. That's why I'm inviting you guys. It's so cool to have so much in common." I said with a smile. "Why don't you have one party for both of you? And have it here." Itachi suggested.

"I guess so. Wait, would that be ok with you Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha?" I asked. "Yes." Mr. Uchiha replied. "Yeah, you were probably the only people I was going to invite anyway." I said as I smiled. "Huh? Why is that?" Mr. Uchiha asked. "Well, it's because everyone else in my family with be preparing the battle field for our traditional fight." I told them.

"Traditional fight?" Mr. Uchiha said. "Oh, right well my family tradition that when someone had a birthday they would have to fight the most powerful person in the clan. Everyone dose it even the oldest, but when you turn 50 you don't have to fight anymore." I said. "50? That's old." Sasuke declared. "Not really we consider 80 to be old. What?" I asked as they stared at me.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry I have to go." I said as I got ready to go. "What? Why?" Sasuke asked. "I have to go help put up the decorations for the fight. It takes about three days to decorate the whole district. But it should only take two and a half with me helping. Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. Goodbye." I said as I walked out the door.

"This birthday is going to be the best!" I screamed.(slide) "Mom! Dad!" I screamed. Huff huff "Mom? Dad? Anyone home?" I asked worried. They couldn't have gone anywhere I still feel their presence. "I know! (Slide) Mom! Huh?"I began to worry.

"What's going on?" (Slide) "Hasume? Are you home yet?!" My mother yelled. "Man that was close. I'm home mother!" I said as I ran to meet her at the door. "Mother, where did you go you had me worried?" I asked. "I went to the store. You're father went to your uncles house to start setting up for the party." My mother explained.

"Mom are you gonna make your famous cherry pie cake?" I asked anxiously. "Aw, how did you know?" She said smiling at me. "I guess I know my momma better than anyone." I said. "You sure do." She replied. "Mom, can I invite a couple more people to my party?" I asked "Well you are old enough to invite people so go ahead." Said my mother.

"Who else are you inviting?" Mother asked

"Well, I wanna invite Sarutobi sensei, naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.(phew)" I told her. "That's a lot of people. Okay, you better get going." She said encouragingly. "Right! Be back soon." I said as I walked to the door.

"Such high hopes. It's a shame it will all end that very night." Said ????

Two days later

"Welcome, please come in foods already out help yourselves." I said to everyone that arrived. "Hey, Hasume!" Kiba yelled. "Huh?" "Happy Birthday!!!!" All of my friends said at once. "Oh, you guys. I feel so special." I said. "You should it's your and Sasuke's birthday." Kiba said. I ran up behind sasuke and wrapped my arm around his. "Huh?" Sasuke said surprised. "Happy Birthday Sasuki-kun." I said "Happy Birthday Hasume-chan." Sasuke said as kissed me on the cheek.

"!!" I blushed. "My mom made the best cake ever. She's an awesome cook. I hope you like the cake." I said. "I'm sure I will. Just as long as you're here that's all I need." He said as he put his hand over mine looking at me. I blushed and looked away. "As soon as everyone has eaten we will have cake and presents, then we will have the main event, the fight!" My dad yelled so that everyone could hear.


End file.
